


Pintarte y amarte, eso es todo. ¿Te parece poco?

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories, madrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "He felt lost, and in an impulse he picked one of them, sat on the armchair and open it, starting in the middle of the page.“I just needed to enter the mansion to understand why people around the world fell in love with Sorolla’s painting. All colour and light, you can even feel how deep his love for her wife, his children, and for the sea that bathes Valencia was…"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/gifts).



> Because this story was born in the middle of a bad day and the beginning of a great conversation. This one's for you @tonysta_k
> 
> Thanks for always being here, for being so amazing and so incredible with me. For making me laugh, for loving my stories, for being... an amazing friend.
> 
> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...

Not a lot of people knew about why Tony had such interest for beautiful things: Paintings, cars, design clothes, houses… Tony bought anything he deemed beautiful, no matter the price nor the extravagance of the buying.

He had to thank his mom for it. As an art major, Maria Carbonell had been adamant that her little Tonio appreciated the beauty of the world, even when he couldn’t see it.

He had ended as an engineer, hailed as a genius in the several science fields, surrounded by numbers and electronics, but he had never forgotten his mother’s lessons, never forgetting that beauty surrounding him…

But the one thing he cherished the most, apart from her lessons, were the notebooks she had left, her “Traveling diaries”, as she called them.

As the only daughter of a rich Italian noble, young Maria Carbonell had traveled all over the world, but Europe held a significant part on her heart. She had written a lot of diaries about her travels around the world; full of her thoughts and her wandering spirit… But the largest quantity were those she wrote in her travels thought Europe, and later, when Howard took her there after their marriage. For her they were memories, but for young Tony, those stories where his nighttime stories; the ones that made him dream and wish to travel the world.

Little did he know that he would become not only and adventurer, but a hero and a mentor, a protector and a creator.

And, as he grew up, those stories grew up with him; and Tony started writing his own “Traveling diaries”, with all the places he had visited. He had written several diaries, and bought memories from his trips (and some trinkets too) and hid them in his room, with his and his mom’s notebook.

From Venice, he bought his Carnival mask, the one that had given him the opportunity to experience freedom at his fullest at 18 years old. From Paris a little figure of the Eiffel Tower; and those lovely kisses he had shared with Quentin on the Montmartre, while wandering through the city. From his latest visit to London, heartbreak and so many regrets, watching Pepper leave…

In some of those places, he had gone back, always discovering somewhere new, always returning to somewhere he loved.

But one city was special, a place he hasn’t had the strength to visit.

Madrid.

For him, the capital of Spain had always been a forbidden city, his mom’s favorite aside from Florence, her birthplace. Seven months spent there, several trinkets and 4 notebooks attested his mom’s love for the city… and he hadn’t been able to read them, unable to read what she had felt in the city she loved so much.

But he remembered the stories she had told him before sleeping, and the city sounded so magical… so incredible. Somewhere where the fairies walked through the pine forests; where ghost wandered in old palaces. Somewhere where the museums held stories of love and passion, where you could walk the paths of the greater writers, discovering their lives and works, reading their books and adventures.

So, trying not to think about her and not to reopen the wound, he had stored the notebooks in the Mansion and didn’t open them… Until a few days before his mom’s birthday, he had wandered to the library, feeling nostalgic and missing his mom. Even now, a grown man; he missed her advice, because she always knew how to guide him down the right path. Like Jarvis.

Stroking their spines, Tony sighed and whispered “Wish you were here to guide me mom… my heart and my brain are fighting again, and I don’t know who I should listen to…”

He felt lost, and in an impulse he picked one of them, sat on the armchair and open it, starting in the middle of the page.

“I just needed to enter the mansion to understand why people around the world fell in love with Sorolla’s painting. All colour and light, you can even feel how deep his love for her wife, his children, and for the sea that bathes Valencia was…

He designed this same mansion for his family you know? A place where his children could enjoy themselves while he painted, a place her wife left for the Estate to create a museum in memory of his dear husband… He walked through her halls, maybe sat on the same bench I’m writing now… Maybe even painted his wife from this spot…

You know they wrote letters to each other? That’s where they could be themselves, all hopes and mistakes written, all love and desires on the ink.”

He read, and read, until he ended all the notebooks… He knew what he needed to do.

And he called Rhodey, his wisest and oldest friend…

\- Hey platypus… I need your help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Peter entered in his room on the Compound, he found a white envelope with his name on it, right next to the Iron Man tsum tsum he always had on his desk. He recognized the calligraphy, so he read the note quickly, wondering what his mentor could want.
> 
> Peter..."
> 
> I know I'm a little late, but hope you like it. In the next, Madrid. And the team very angry about Tony dissapearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...

Colonel James Rhodes was a man who wasn’t fazed easily. With the life he led, he had learned to be flexible and work under pressure and on the progress. That made him an excellent Colonel and a better superhero.

But even after knowing him for years, his best friend was still capable of letting him speechless and very much surprised. But he knew, even in the deepest parts of his brain he will always help him even if it was craziness.

\- Will you help me?  
\- Always Tones. Always.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Months and months of careful planning, hiding from the team and preparing had paid off. Hidden by a charm Stephen Strange had made specifically for him, Tony was carrying a simple black suitcase and a backpack. His suit was in pristine condition, and the letter for his little spider was in his bedroom.

He was ready.

\- Okay Tones, you got everything?  
\- Yes, I got everything. And you have the mind shield Strange made for you? Better safe than sorry with the Wonder Twins and our trio of superspies.  
\- Yeah, you know I never leave my dog tags. - Rhodey tapped his chest, where they laid. - Got the address of the hotel?  
\- Yup, in fact, is super near Puerta del Sol, so if I get lost I could go around and ask. Don’t’ worry Honeybunch. I can take care of myself. I have the armor stored and in perfect condition – he tapped the arc reactor in his chest, letting the nanotech suit take a bit over.  
\- I know, I know. But an older brother never stops worrying about a younger brother –

Tony looked at his best friend, his doe eyes full of unshod tears. Since they met in their first year on the MIT, they had clicked. They balanced each other perfectly, Rhodey always calm and thoughtful where Tony bought mischief and craziness to their days.

Brothers in all but blood.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other, watery smiles and laughs bubbling in his throat. Rhodey gave him a light push, smiling.

\- Go and enjoy Madrid Tones. I know what to tell the team if they ask, and Peter has his letter on the desk. - Call me when you got to your hotel okay? – He smiled and gave him a wink – And take some photos while you continue with the notebook, ok?  
\- I will.

Tony hugged him one last time and picked his suitcase. With a smile, he activated the charm and a portal, the same kind as Strange made, opened.

He was ready for this adventure.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

When Peter entered in his room on the Compound, he found a white envelope with his name on it, right next to the Iron Man tsum tsum he always had on his desk. He recognized the calligraphy, so he read the note quickly, wondering what his mentor could want.

Peter:

If everything goes accordingly to my plans, you’ll read this letter when I’m already gone and in my destiny.

You are going to be on call for every mission, so consider this a practical semester. Rhodey promised to keep you out of trouble, so please, be careful and listen to Rhodey ok?

Ask Friday for the Spiderweb. It’s something that will help you not to miss our sessions at the workshop.

Be a good Underoos, okay? I hope that when I return, you are in one piece and have enough new stories to tell me.

Tony

After reading a couple of times the note, he run off to the living room where he found the team surrounding Rhodey.

\- … sorry to tell you Cap.  
\- Where is… - Bruce started questioning, but Peter cut him.  
\- Mister Rhodes? Is he truly gone? Is he ok? – Peter knew that his mentor and father figure had nightmares and troubles he didn’t dare to ask about. But Rhodey smiled at him, comfortingly.  
\- Yes. He is gone… for now. And yeah Pete, or at least… I think he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat a bit, find me on Twitter as @abbied_arcy; on tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas and on instagram as @pemberleystateofmind

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat a bit, find me on Twitter as @abbied_arcy; on tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas and on instagram as @pemberleystateofmind


End file.
